Harry Potter and the Magical Muggle
by specialwhenlit
Summary: During a brief interval of time between the Triwizard Tournament and the end of year four... a strange visitor appears at Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER AND THE MAGICAL MUGGLE

A loving tribute to J.K.Rowling, by John O'Connor.

No monies were derived from the writing of this fic. Please don't sue!

An Unexpected Visitor

The Durmstrang ship had long sunk beneath the waves and the Beauxbatons carriage with its winged Pegasi had disappeared over the horizon, leaving behind a Hogwarts that was in disarray , fear and deep mourning.

With only a week left before the end of the school year, students wandered the halls offering comfort to each other, the subjects of conversation more often being the terrible loss of Cedric Diggory and Harry Potters' frightening story rather than the beginning of the years final exams which were forthcoming. Some students wept openly while other meandered from place to place with dazed expressions on their faces.

Harry Potter left the hospital wing where he had been sequestered, having been treated for shock by Madame Pomfrey with a calming potion.

While recuperating he had endured seemingly endless questioning by Professor Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody, his fellow patient, followed by the same grilling by members of the Ministry of Magic, including the Minister, Fudge himself.

All were anxious to know, in minute detail, exactly what had happened to him at the conclusion of the Tri-Wizards Tournament. Dumbledore had regarded Harry with grave concern and sympathy as he'd told the tale of cauldrons, bones, blood and a severed hand. Moody had a bright fire in his one good eye and Harry had listed the names of the Death Eaters who had responded to the call of their returned master.

Fudge had treated his story with skepticism and outright disbelief, snorting at his every utterance with disdain while doing his best to hide the panicked expression on his face. He had then insisted that Harry be sent to Saint Mungos for observation and mental assessment. This demand had been overruled by Dumbledore who had stated simply:

"Harry needs to be with his friends right now."

Fudge had left in a huff.

In between interrogations, Harry had received frequent visits from Ron and Hermoine who had sat quietly while he related the events of the previous day, each of them with great fear, care, and concern on their features while they watched him.

Most distressing of all was the visit from Amos Diggory, Cedrics father, who had burst into the Hospital wing, still in tears, demanding that Harry tell him of his sons last moments of life. Harry was nearly in tears himself as he spoke of Cedrics courage and resourcefulness in the Maze, the enormous value that Harry put on Cedrics friendship and Pettigrews cowardly act of murder at the command of the Dark Lord. Harrys voice had cracked a little as he assured Mr. Diggory that Voldemorts crime would not go unpunished and that he personally would do all that he could to exact revenge on the Dark Lord for the sake of Cedrics memory.

Diggorys eyes had gone wide at this. He looked fearful and a little awed. But Harrys words had brought him comfort and he patted him on the shoulder as he smiled for the first time. He left, still stricken, but with a lighter heart.

But at last, Harry was free. With Ron and Hermoine he walked down the hill towards Hagrids' hut, looking forward to one of Hagrids' oversized cups of tea and the peace that would come with the company of his friends.

"Ere ya go, Harry." said Hagrid with a soft smile on his face. "Try these. I'll reckon you've never had these before!"

Hagrid set a large bucket on the table before him. Looking inside, Harry saw that it was nearly half full of deeply crimson berries. Curious, he popped one into his mouth and was surprised at the fairly sweet, yet sour taste that greeted him, reminding him at once of both raspberries and oranges as he bit into it. He very nearly cracked a tooth on the largish nut inside and it seemed to have a somewhat sulphurous aftertaste. Both Ron and Hermoine tried one as well (after Harry had judiciously warned them against the nut).

"Wow!" said Ron. "My brother Charlie brought some of these home once! Where on earth did you get them?"

"These are really different," said Hermoine, wrinkling her nose a little. "What are they?"

"Dragonberries!" exclaimed Hagrid proudly. "Found 'em in the Dark Forest out near where we kept the Dragons 'afore the tournament. Good, aren't they? Them Dragons musta had a few seeds trapped in their scales 'afore they came. There's a whole patch of 'em in there now. Gotta be careful about eatin' too many though."

"Whoa, you got that right!" said Ron, rolling his eyes. "I went a bit too far once. Give you the bloats something awful. Eat a handful of these and you'll win any belching contest! Dangerous too! You don't want to burp near an open flame after a few of these!"

"Why not?" asked Hermoine.

"Cause you'll breath fire, that's why not! Nearly singed the eyebrows off Fred one day. George thought it was hilarious!"

Harry laughed. It felt good to laugh again. Cheerfulness had been in short supply for the last little while.

"Of course!" exclaimed Hermoine. "Dragons eat these, don't they?"

"Sure do." replied Hagrid. "Love 'em, can't get enough of 'em. 'Ats why they're so hard to get. Liable to get yerself eaten if you go too near a patch of these if there's any Dragons about. They'll defend the bushes if you go too near."

"Hydrogen." said Hermoine, rather matter-of-factly.

"High-dru-gin?" said Hagrid, with a puzzled look.

"Hydrogen," she recited. "An odorless, tasteless gas that can ignite in air if exposed to fire, electric spark or a chemical catalyst. The berries must produce it when digested. The Dragons then store it until such time as when they decide to breath fire."

"Hermoine... " said Ron, shaking his head, "you really are amazing..."

"Furthermore, it may be that Hydrogen, being lighter than air, may assist the Dragons in their flight." she finished with a satisfied nod.

"You really are the clever one, Hermoine..." said Hagrid. "But there's somethin' yer didn't mention. And it's that fact that you can brew these things inta one dandy liquor! Dragonberry Brandy! Better'n Fire Whiskey! Hoo... I could tell ya stories..."

BOOM!

The conversation stopped in its tracks. The loud boom had been accompanied by a brilliant flash of violet light that burst in through the windows.

"Merlins Beard! What's 'at?" shouted Hagrid, jumping up out of his chair, upending the table and scattering Dragonberries everywhere.

BOOM!

"Blimey, what's happening!?" yelled Ron, with fright in his voice. The light had flashed again and Hagrids hut shook violently.

"You three stay in 'ere!" said Hagrid as he headed for the door.

"No way, Hagrid! We're coming with you! This place is likely to fall down if we get another one of those!" The three of them were right on Hagrids heels.

Outside, nothing seemed out of place. Everything was normal, at least until the next explosion when the entire sky lit up with a violent violet light that hurt the eyes. Hermoine screamed.

"Harry! You... you don't think it's... You-Know-Who, do you!?"

"Dunno Hermoine, but we'd better get back up to the school!"

The four of them raced full tilt up the hill, Hagrid slightly outpacing them with his long legs. Hermoine let out a shriek every time the flash and boom happened again. It was coming more frequently, more violently.

Near the crest of the hill, Harry saw Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape rushing out onto the lawn, accompanied by Mad-Eye Moody. They all had rather alarmed looks on their faces. The two groups had almost met when suddenly, they all stopped, frozen, for a startling phenomena took place. A vast voilet sheet appeared in the air, stretching from horizon to horizon and soaring into the sky. Pressed into this membrane and clearly visible to all was a girls' face, etched with pain and clearly in agony. Her mouth opened and they all heard faintly, as though from a great distance, a scream.

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Albus!" exclaimed McGonagall, "What's happening!?"

Dumbledore watched the air with an appraising look.

"I'm not quite sure, Minerva. But unless I'm very much mistaken, someone is trying to apparate into Hogwarts."

Everyone turned to face Dumbledore. It was Hermoine who spoke up and said:

"But... Headmaster... that's..."

"Impossible, yes I know Miss Granger. Nevertheless, someone is making the attempt. And in order for this... visible phenomena that we can all see to occur... The person making the attempt must be an exceptionally powerful witch. More powerful, I think, than any witch or wizard that I've ever encountered.

A cold shiver ran down Harrys spine.

"More... more powerful than Voldemort, Professor?"

BOOM!

The ground shook. Dust rose from around their feet. Parts of the masonry facade on the castle broke away and fell to the ground with a crash. In the distance, huge flocks of birds were rising out of the Dark Forest and flying away as fast as their wings could take them. The Whomping Willow was in a state of extreme agitation and was flailing its limbs around in all directions.

BOOM!

"What shall we do, Headmaster?" said Snape, who had drawn his wand.

Suddenly, everyone went quiet, struck dumb by a fearful sight.

BOOM!

The face had appeared again, with an even more agonized expression, but this time the violet light and concussion were accompanied by a vivid green flash and again, as if far away, another voice could be heard... piercing, cold and cruel.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry fell to his knees. The scar on his forehead erupted with sudden, searing pain. His head was on fire.

The face screamed again, the features contorted and twisted.

"HELP ME! OH GOD, WON'T SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green flash came again.

Harry was rolling on his back now, unable to refrain from screaming himself.

"Headmaster, it's Him!" breathed McGonagall, her voice shaking. "It's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! He's trying to break into Hogwarts!"

"No, I think not." said Dumbledore. "I believe his attention is focused on the young lady who's image we are seeing. He would appear to be intent upon killing her."

"Damn strange..." said Moody, "as he doesn't appear to be succeeding."

BOOM! Green flash.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry was clutching his head, trying to fight the pain. Gritting his teeth, he regained control of himself. He managed to sit up and open his eyes.

The face appeared again, contorted in agony, but the girls eyes were half closed now and her screams were becoming weaker, more feeble. Whoever she was, she was running out of time.

"Albus, we must DO something!" cried McGonagall, urgency in her voice.

"What can we do, Professor?" shouted Snape over the dim on another explosion. "We have no idea where she might be apparating from."

"We shall do the only thing we can do, Severus. Help has been asked for and help we shall give. I shall remove the enchantments from around Hogwarts and allow the poor girl to come in." said Dumbledore, and then in a quiet aside to Snape, he said: "Severus. It would be unwise for you to be present when Voldemort appears, as he undoubtably will. So I would ask that you return to the castle. Contact the Ministry. Speak to Fudge himself, if you can. Ask if he would return here as quickly as possible. Perhaps if he sees Voldemort with his own eyes, he will finally be convinced."

"At once, Headmaster." and Snape ran back to the castle.

"Professor McGonagall. Would you please summon Professors Flitwick and Sprout? We shall be needing re-enforcements, I think, when Voldemort appears. The barriers around the school are ancient and very powerful. I shall require all of my strength to remove them completely. I am likely to be... incapacitated... when they come down. It shall be up to you and the other teachers to hold off Voldemort until I can... recover."

McGonagalls' lip quivered but her voice was strong.

"It shall be done, Professor. Expecto Patronum!"

Two silver cats erupted from her wand and raced back to the castle.

Moody gripped his staff with both hands and spat out:

"He won't get past US, Albus. We'll send him back where he came from! Bring him on!"

"You three..." said Dumbledore, pointing at Ron, Harry and Hermoine, "stay out of sight, stay low, stay safe."

"Don' you worry Perfessor." said Hagrid, grimly, "They're with me."

Professors Flitwick and Sprout were hurrying out onto the lawn, Sprout holding on to her patched hat and looking very nervous. Flitwicks eyes were squinted, his forehead furrowed and his face full of determination.

"Alright everyone!" said Dumbledore, in a commanding voice. "Prepare yourselves!"

Dumbledore raised his wand and started performing elaborate movements in the air. Five, six, seven times he turned on the spot, muttering complex incantations as he did so. The sun seemed to shimmer in the sky and the very texture of the light was changing and shifting. Dumbledore was exerting himself fiercely as evidenced by the droplets of sweat that were trickling down his face. With a last flourish of his wand, it was suddenly as if a bubble had burst.

With a small smile, Dumbledore fell to the ground, unconscious.

Instantly, a girl of about seventeen appeared before them. Her hair was long and dark but in terrible disarray. Her clothing was in tatters and her otherwise pretty features were distorted by the pain and exhaustion that she was clearly suffering. Arriving on her knees, she fell, face first to the ground.

A moment later, fifty feet down the hill, another figure appeared, thin and robed in black. His burning red eyes contrasted sharply with his sickly pale skin. Slits for nostrils and a bald head, reeking of evil, Lord Voldemort stood once more upon the grounds of Hogwarts.

Peering up the hill, the look of malice on his face was suddenly replaced by one of surprise. Clearly, he had not expected to find himself where he suddenly was.

"Ge' behind me, you three!" Hagrid shouted, reaching into the inner pocket of his coat and retrieving his pink umbrella. "That's as far as you go, Tom!" yelling down the hill at Voldemort. "Look up 'ere! Teach yew to go harassin' children! 'Ere's a little payback fer ya!"

Hagrid umbrella spat out a fireball that flew straight down the hill at the black robed figure. Voldemort slashed it aside with a wave of his arm and sent a sledgehammer curse right back at Hagrid. Hagrid was knocked backwards off his feet and very narrowly missed falling on Hermoine.

"Hey, Baldy!" yelled a contemptuous voice that Harry recognized as Moodys'. He's not alone! Pick on someone your own size!"

Then all at once, Moody, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout fired spells at Voldemort. He blocked them all but grimaced as he did so, backing a step or two down the hill. His face contorted with rage... and then his wand was slashing, sending spell after spell flying up the hill. Battle joined in earnest and the air turned incandescent with curse and counter-curse.

Harry, Ron and Hermoine crawled to Hagrid and started shaking him.

"Hagrid! Hagrid! Are you okay? Speak to us!"

"Mmm... okay, okay..." he mumbled. "Stay behind me..."

"Hagrid!" cried Hermoine, tears on her face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Bit groggy is all, Hermoine. Bin drunker'n this."

"Good thing he's tough!" said Ron.

Harry looked up. The fight was getting more fierce. Voldemort was advancing up the hill with an insane look on his face. Professor Sprout was down and the others were looking very grim. Moody was throwing everything he had at Voldemort. Flitwicks' wand was moving faster than Harry could follow. It was obvious now why Flitwick had once been a dueling champion. McGonagall was casting shield spells, protecting herself and the others from the constant barrage of terrible magic that was flying out of the Dark Lords' wand.

But it looked like a losing battle to Harry. He saws an occasional triumphant smile on Voldemorts' face as he fought his way higher. His expression changed to one of calculated cruelty as, sensing his advantage, he started casting curses not only at the teachers but also at the poor, helpless girl who was cowering on the ground.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" and the girl was enveloped in lurid green flames. She screamed in agony but amazingly, did not die.

Harry couldn't stop himself. He dashed out from behind Hagrids' limp body and ran to crouch beside the girl. She looked up at him, her eyes unfocused. Harry took hold of her hand and said:

"Don't worry! Just hold on! Everything will be okay!"

She almost managed to smile at him.

Voldemort raised his wand to strike again. Harry cried "PROTEGO!" Voldemorts' spell was deflected by Harrys' shield charm but Harry was knocked flat onto his back where he lay senseless.

Hermoine grabbed Rons' arm and shouted: "We have to DO something!"

"But what can WE do, Hermoine!?" said Ron, with panic in his voice.

"There! Look!" She dragged Ron up over Hagrids mountainous belly and pointed back down the hill behind Voldemort where they saw several large rocks sticking up out of the grass.

"He's facing up the hill! Not looking behind him!"

It dawned on Ron, what she had in mind.

"Right, then! Together!"

They both jumped up from behind Hagrid and cried:

"ACCIO ROCKS!"

Two rocks tore themselves out of the soil, flew up the hill and hit Voldemort in the back. Voldemort staggered, put a hand to the back of his head, brought it to his eyes and saw the blood there.

"Good one, kids!" yelled Moody, who was propped on one knee, his metal leg smashed.

"Filthy brats!" screamed Voldemort. He raised his wand again, prepared to blast them into oblivion.

"AVADA..."

At that moment, the girl who had been lying, sobbing on the ground, looked over her shoulder. Her face filled with anger and with a violent slashing movement of her arm, she screamed:

"STOP IT!"

Everyone felt the power of it. Some unknown energy tore grass out by the roots as it moved like a wave down the hill. It hit Voldemort in the chest and propelled him thirty feet into the air. He tumbled end over end back towards the eves of the Dark Forest. Just before he hit the ground he was suddenly encompassed by a greenish bubble of force. He slowly stopped tumbling and landed on his feet as the bubble evaporated. He stood there gasping, the wind knocked out of him.

But he wasn't finished yet.

Gathering himself together, he screamed in rage and charged back up the hill with murder in his eyes. He stopped short. For a moment, they saw fear on his face. Turning around, they saw why.

Striding forward at the top of the hill, wand drawn and with a fire in his eye that would have made a Dragon back up, was Albus Dumbledore.

"TOM RIDDLE!" he shouted, in a booming voice.

Voldemort stood there, shaking in anger. Frustrated to be denied his victim and fearful to face Dumbledore on his own ground, he cursed violently, turned and ran back towards the Forest.

Just before he disappeared into the darkness, he faced them again. With a look of pure hatred, he yelled:

"I see you there, Harry Potter! Next time you won't be so lucky!" With that, he sent a curse flying in Harrys' direction. Dumbledore blocked it with a flick of his wand and then Voldemort was gone.

Stunned, everyone stood still for a moment. Then McGonagall rushed to Professor Sprouts' side and peered into her face anxiously. Dumbledore walked quickly to where Hagrid had fallen. Looking at him with grave concern, his expression soon softened.

"Ah, Hagrid..." he said, gently, "Always courageous, but sometimes a little rash..."

Turning to Ron and Hermoine, with a twinkle in his eye, he said:

"I am most gratified to see that our Gryffindors excel not only in bravery but in imagination as well. Nicely done."

Hermoine blushed and stammered: "Th...thanks, Professor."

Ron beamed and said: "It was nothing, really."

"On the contrary, Mr. Weasley." he leaned in close and whispered: "I think you embarrassed him."

Dumbledore then walked over to where Harry was picking himself up off the ground. Seeing that he was alright, he lifted Harry up by his elbow.

"And you, Harry. Having so recently escaped a deadly encounter with Voldemort, you didn't hesitate to throw yourself in harms way again. And that for the sake of a girl whom you don't even know. I am very proud of you."

"Thanks Professor. I guess that I can be a little too rash as well."

"Nonsense, Harry. Boldness and selflessness are the roots of courage."

Dumbledore then turned to face the castle. Snape was rushing towards them.

"What news from the Ministry, Severus?"

"The Minister sends his somewhat less than sincere regrets, Headmaster and says that he will not be joining us." said Snape, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "He says that he has endured enough lies for one weekend."

"Ah, as I might have expected." said Dumbledore sadly. "There are none so blind..."

"Perhaps, Headmaster, if we..." Snape suddenly stopped talking. His attention was riveted on the girl who lay unmoving on the grass. His voice started shaking with uncharacteristic emotion and he stammered: "Dumbledore, do you feel that?"

Dumbledore turned to face the girl. Her head was rolling from side to side and she moaned softly.

"Indeed, I do, Severus. It would appear that we have a little mystery on our hands. I must confess that I am at a loss as to how to explain it, but we must spare no effort in trying to do so."

Professor McGonagall had finished conjuring a stretcher for Professor Sprout. She had been placed upon it and was now floating up to the hospital wing. McGonagall rejoined the others.

"I think she'll be alright, Headmaster. Just rather severely stunned."

"A little help, Albus, if it's not too much trouble?" Moody was supporting himself with his staff and hobbling towards them on his one good leg. He now had a few more scars to boast about.

"Oh, terribly sorry, Alastor. I was a bit distracted."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Moodys' twisted leg and said: "REPARO!"

The leg straightened itself out and Moody put his weight on it gratefully.

"Whew! Thanks Albus. Situation had me stumped there for a bit."

Then he stopped speaking. His attention too, suddenly became fixed on the girl who was still lying dazed on the ground. McGonagall was looking at her, transfixed.

"Tell me, Minerva..." said Dumbledore quietly, " Where have you felt that aura before?"

"I'm... I'm not quite sure, Albus. But it does seem familiar..."

"Do you remember the day that you and I took Trelaneys orb to the Department of Mysteries? We took a little side trip to the Room of Ancient Artifacts?"

"Yes, Headmaster!" realization dawning on her. "The Wand!"

"Quite right. In the crystal display case. The Wand of..."

"The Wand of Arum-El-Atun." finished Snape with his voice shaking.

"Arum-El-Atun!" exclaimed Moody. "That's impossible! He died thousands of years ago!"

"Indeed." said Dumbledore. "And yet, here before us is a person who radiates that self same aura."

"You must be mistaken, Headmaster!" said Flitwick, who had joined them.

"Oh, no. There's no mistake. I'm quite sure that this is the same feeling I had when in the presence of the Wand."

"But...but who is she?" said McGonagall, adding in a fearful whisper: "Is she... possessed?"

"No, I think not, Minerva. Not in the usual sense. As to her identity, I cannot say. So, three mysteries lie before us. Who is she? How came she by this.. presence of Arum-El-Atun and thirdly, and most intriguing of all, how is it that she has displayed such an impressive magical power when clearly... she is a Muggle."

"A Muggle!?" They all chorused.

Ron and Hermoine joined Harry beside the girl who was still unmoving, moaning softly.

"You okay, mate?" said Ron. "Gave us a right start there."

"I'm fine, Ron, just a little dizzy." His scar was still tingling. "Say, Hermoine, who is this El-Atun guy anyway?"

Hermoine gave him an exasperated look.

"Honestly, Harry! First year History of Magic! First chapter, in fact. Arum-El-Atun lived over five thousand years ago and as legend would have it, he was the first wizard ever."

"First wizard ever?" said Ron, who had obviously forgotten that he'd ever heard the name. "Then, what's with this girl here? Is she his great-great-great-great-great-great-great something or other?"

The girl was beginning to stir. The three of them helped her to sit up. Dumbledore pointed his wand at her and said: "Enervate." She sprang to her feet, fully conscious, and cried:

"WHERE AM I!? WHAT HAPPENED? WHO WAS THAT HORRIBLE... PERSON?"

"Relax, my dear." said Dumbledore. "You are quite safe. The person you referred to is gone now"

"Are you sure about that, Headmaster?" said McGonagall, with some trepidation. "Might he be lurking there, at the forests edge, waiting to strike again?"

Moody and Flitwick turned to face the forest, wands raised, fearful that there might be something to what McGonagall was saying.

"No, I think not, Professor. It is unlikely that he would remain, seeing as there are those here who would again offer him the same kind of resistance that he just experienced. Voldemort is a coward and likes to attack when an opponent is weak, helpless. But, just to be sure..."

Dumbledore raised his wand and a faint glow emanated from its' tip. His eyes scanned the horizon.

"No, I think he has indeed left the grounds. Time therefore to restore the enchantments around the school. Professors, I wonder if you would escort our guest up to the Hospital Wing?

I'm sure that she could use a calmative from our Madame Pomfrey."

The girl looked a little better now, color was returning to her face but there was still some fear left in her features. Nervously, she asked:

"What was it that... person kept yelling at me? Abracadabra?"

With a yelp and a swirl of dust, Flitwick transformed into a white rabbit.

McGonagall jumped, Moody laughed, Snapes' eyes rolled back in his head.

"A job for you, I think, Minerva." said Dumbledore with a chuckle. "If you wanted proof that this girl is a Muggle, I think you've just seen it. Professor Snape, I wonder if you might remain behind with me. There are some things we should discuss and as I am likely to be incapacitated again when I restore the barriers, it would be good of you to watch over me, as it were. I shouldn't like to have any first years come along and poke me with a stick to see if I am alive."

End chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

2. AN ANCIENT PUZZLE

The Hospital Wing was abuzz with activity. Dumbledore and Moody were in one corner, having an animated discussion. McGonagall and the restored Flitwick were in another corner having an equally energetic conversation. Some of the other teachers at Hogwarts were taking turns peeking into the ward to have a look at the new curiosity that had landed in the schools' midst. Meanwhile, Madame Pomfrey was busy tending to her two charges.

Professor Sprout was making a good recovery. She was sitting up in bed, receiving visitors, mostly students who were very concerned about her. Most attentive of all was Neville Longbottom who had already brought her a potted plant and was checking in on her between exams. Ron and Hermoine were visiting on a regular basis as well although they were spending the majority of their time revising for exams, something Harry didn't have to worry about. He was exempt from final exams because of his participation in the Tr-Wizard Tournament. It was a good thing too. When the mystery girl had been brought up to the Hospital Wing she had latched on to Harrys' hand and refused to let go.

He had tried to gently pry his hand loose while she was asleep, as she was now, but it didn't seem to be a matter of a tight grip. Their hands, somehow, were magically stuck together.

Snape had been standing at the foot of her bed since her arrival, peering at her intently. Something about her held him entranced and he stared into her face with an almost fearsome concentration, as though he were trying to bore into her mind. All Harry could do was sit there while the bustle went on all around him. Over in the corner, Harry could hear Moody and Dumbledore talking in low tones.

"She survived the Killing Curse, Albus!"

"Yes, Alastor. When she awakens I think we might make some attempt to ascertain why."

Snape turned his attention to Harry and said, in his most snide tones:

"Well, Potter... It seems that you are no longer... unique."

"Fine by me... Sir. I never did like all the extra attention it brought me."

"Didn't you..."

Harry was remembering all the times that Snape had singled him out in class, chiding him, chastising him and handing him little sarcastic cheap shots at every opportunity, simply because he had come to Hogwarts with a fame that he hadn't asked for.

"Lovely sunshine today, Potter, wouldn't you say?" said Snape, knowing that Harry had absolutely no chance of going out and enjoying it. It would have been nice to go outside and relax while everyone else at the school was hunkered down with their exams.

"A pity you won't be taking the Potions final. It would certainly have illustrated just how little you know about the subject. I probably wouldn't enjoy having you for fourth year Potions again but if you'd done the same work two years running, perhaps you might have pulled off a decent grade for once."

"Oh, yes Sir." said Harry, cramming as much insincerity into his voice as he could. "I only wish I was in there taking the exam right now. I'd be interested in seeing my final fair and impartial grade."

Snapes' eyes flashed dangerously but at that moment, the unconscious girl began to stir.

"Professor..." Harry called to Dumbledore quietly, "I think she's waking up."

All the teachers crept over and gathered around the bed. The girls stretched and opened her eyes slowly. She peered around at the many faces and asked:

"Where am I?"

Dumbledore smiled gently.

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my dear. We have been tending to you. I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster and these are some of my staff." Dumbledore introduced them one by one. "And the person to whose hand you a clinging most tenaciously is Mr. Harry Potter, one of our students."

She turned to look at Harry and her eyes welled with tears.

"I remember. You protected me. I.. I can't thank you enough!" She took his hand in both of hers and kissed it.

"It.. It was nothing, really." Harry stammered. "It was the teachers that really risked their lives for you. I was just... there."

"Oh, no. I remember... You put yourself between me and that horrible, bald, red-eyed... thing. What was he doing to me? Every time he yelled and that terrible green light hit me... it ...

hurt so badly. He's been chasing me everywhere!"

"That was Voldemort." said Harry, grimly.

"Valdy... what?"

Dumbledore interrupted.

"There will be plenty of time for questions later. The most important thing is to make sure that you are well. I wonder, Miss, if I might ask a question of my own?"

She looked up at Harry, who nodded.

"Yes, please."

"May I ask, Miss, who you are?"

She made a motion, as if to reply, but a puzzled expression passed over her face.

"I... I don't know... I don't remember... anything!"

The girl suddenly sneezed.

"AAACHOOO!" A bouquet of flowers suddenly appeared in a vase beside the bed.

"Bless you!" said Harry.

"Thanks." she said, sniffing. "I seem to have picked up a cold somewhere."

All the teachers were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"That's alright, my dear." said Dumbledore, gently. "I think perhaps that given time and rest, your memory will return. You've suffered a serious shock. It's only natural that you would wake up a little befuddled. That's enough for now. Take your time. When you are well enough, perhaps Harry and some of his friends with take you on a tour of our school. You can get a good meal into you and when you are relaxed, we might be able to help your memory along."

Snape, Harry noticed, was looking frustrated, as if he didn't like what he was hearing.

"School?" she said. "Did I hear you say... Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes, my dear. That is what we teach here."

"Magic?" she said, with her eyes wide. "Is that what I've been doing? Strange things have been happening to me. AAACHOOO!" A watering can popped into existence above the night stand and started sprinkling the flowers "See!?"

"I'm not at all surprised," said Dumbledore, "given the circumstances."

And with a friendly smile, Dumbledore let them be and shooed all the other teachers away. Professor McGonagall came over with a bundle of clothing and set it on the end of the bed.

"One of our other students, Katie Bell, has recently purchased a new set of robes. She looks to be about your size and she has kindly offered to lend you these old ones. They are freshly laundered, so if you should wish to get up and go for a walk or go down to the Great Hall for a good hot meal?"

"Thank you so much... Professor?"

"Yes, that will do." said McGonagall with a smile.

"You've been very kind."

McGonagall left. The girl looked over at Harry.

"So, this castle is... a school?"

"Oh, yes. In fact, if you've never been exposed to this sort of thing before, I think you're going to love it. I did. The day before I came I had no idea that I was a wizard. It will take some getting used to, but I think you'll get the hang of it."

"Well... it's a little overwhelming... I mean... Magic and all that?"

"Trust me." said Harry. "Now, you should get dressed and come down to the Great Hall with me. We'll sit with my friends, Ron and Hermoine and fill you in on all the details. You'll really like the food here and uh... one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Could I please have my hand back? I mean... it's been about six hours and I really need to go to the... well... you know."

"Oh! Yes, of course!" she said, giggling and releasing his hand. "Sorry!"


	3. Chapter 3

She was astounded by what she saw at Hogwarts. The moving, speaking portraits, the house ghosts floating through the halls, the moving staircases and even the shock that she got when Moaning Myrtle introduced herself in the girls lavatory.

Harry led her into the Great Hall and they took their places next to Ron and Hermoine. Everyone in the place was staring at the new girl. Apparently, word had spread about her amazing appearance and the battle that had taken place out on the lawn. Harry was grateful that, for once, his fellow students were staring at someone else for a change.

Before lunch began, Harry decided to call for Dobby, the house Elf, just so he could introduce him to the new girl. He thought it might give her a little thrill. She nearly jumped out of her clothing when Dobby apparated with a sharp crack. Harry asked her what her favorite food was, explaining that the house Elves would be only too happy to prepare something special for her. Dobby nodded happily and said:

""Oh, yes Miss! Anything for a friend of Harry Potter!"

Within minutes, the feast appeared and in front of her was a big, steaming plate of spaghetti and meatballs, exactly what she's asked for, and she attacked it with great zeal as if she hadn't eaten for days, which, as it turned out, she hadn't.

"I've been popping in and out of places." she explained. "I'd think of a place and then suddenly, I'd be there. It was strange... and really scary."

"Couldn't blame you..." said Ron, through a mouthful of sweet potato pie. "We haven't learned to do that yet. It's called apparating. By all accounts, it feels like getting punched in the gut."

"Funny..." she said. "It didn't feel like that to me. I was just sort of... here and then I was just sort of... there. And then..." she shuddered, "that Valdy.. whatever showed up..."

"Voldemort." said Harry, with a frown. Ron and Hermoine both winced.

"And started chasing me and hitting me with that horrible green light, whatever it was. I'd pop into somewhere else and he'd follow a minute later. I haven't slept or eaten for quite awhile. AAACHOOO!" About a pound of confetti popped into existence above their heads and showered both them and their plates of food. Hermoine conjured up a tissue for her.

"So, how did you finally get here?" Hermoine asked. "I mean, if you didn't know that Hogwarts existed, how could you wish to come here? That's how you apparate. You wish to be somewhere and 'poof', there you are."

"Well, I didn't actually wish to come here. When Voldemort..."

Ron nearly choked on his treacle pudding. "We call him You-Know-Who."

"Sorry. When You-Know-Who showed up and started attacking me, I just tried to get away but he followed me everywhere I went. I started getting desperate. I needed help, so I called for help. All of a sudden, here I was."

"That's amazing!" said Hermoine. "You needed help and your... powers took you to the one place where you could get help. Fascinating!"

"Oh, yeah..." said Ron. "The teachers here are tops and Dumbledore's a genius. If anyone can help you, they can! Speaking of the teachers... where are they? They're usually up there during meals."

Harry looked towards the head table. Sure enough, it was empty. The teachers were never absent during meals. What was going on, he wondered?


End file.
